Jumping Cake
by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan
Summary: AU, OOC, OC/"Akan kuceritakan padamu, sayang, sebuah kisah tentang seorang puteri yang bertemu dengan satu pria ke pria lain, pindah dari satu rumah ke rumah lain—dan tidak pernah merasa bahagia."/anyonexHinata, RnR?


"Ibu, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Hm? Kenapa, sayang?"

"Hmmm… entahlah. Tidak mengantuk saja. Ah! Ibu sedang apa?"

"Ibu menulis cerita dongeng baru untukmu."

"Benarkah? Yeiy! Cepat ceritakan padaku, Bu!"

"Baik, baik. Begini, sayang…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**Jumping Cake**]**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi

**Pair: **Hinata .H./Kiba .I.

**Summary: **"Akan kuceritakan padamu, sayang, sebuah kisah tentang seorang puteri yang bertemu dengan satu pria ke pria lain, pindah dari satu rumah ke rumah lain—dan tidak pernah merasa bahagia."

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU, OOC, OC, main character Hinata, chara death, ng… bashing chara?—I do not really know about it. AnyonexHinata. Dislike? No need to read.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayang, pada zaman dahulu kala—ya, sayang. Jauh lama sebelum sekarang—hiduplah seorang puteri cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia adalah puteri sulung dari Raja Hiashi, seorang pemimpin di Kerajaan Hyuuga. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang benar-benar cantik, sayangku. Rambutnya biru tua—ah, mirip dengan rambut Ibu, tapi lebih panjang—dan dia punya mata mutiara yang cantik. Benar, sayangku, mutiara. Lavender-keperakan. Cantik sekali.

Nah, kau tahu, sayangku? Pada zaman dahulu… ah, sebenarnya sekarang juga… para pejabat sangat menginginkan wilayah kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Raja Hiashi pun demikian. Karena tidak ingin orang di luar keluarganya yang memegang tahta raja, Hiashi menikahkan puteri sulungnya dengan Hyuuga Neji, yang adalah sepupu saudara itu sendiri.

Pernikahannya berlangsung saat musim gugur, sayangku.

Daun-daun di pohon berguguran. Angin bertiup—kadang lembut, kadang kencang. Dan pesta pernikahan itu diadakan di sebuah taman milik keluarga raja. Ada bunga musim gugur yang cantik, ada burung yang bernyanyi.

Indah, sayangku, begitu indah.

Ah. Tapi kehidupan sang puteri tidak bahagia.

Ia tidak mencintai kakak sepupunya.

Hm? Ada apa, sayang? Kau tidak tahu apa arti 'cinta'? Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau akan tahu saat dewasa nanti. Namun yang penting, sayang, Hinata tidak bahagia. Dia tidak suka terkekang bersama kakaknya. Meskipun demikian, ia mencoba beradaptasi—ah, tidak. Itu kata yang terlalu sulit untukmu. Bagaimana jika… yah, Hinata mencoba menyesuaikan diri. Ia mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Neji. Dan mereka berdua memimpin kerajaan bersama-sama.

Tidak, sayang. Ceritanya belum selesai. Kita baru mulai.

Suatu hari, Hinata berbicara pada Neji.

"Neji-kun, aku ingin berjalan-jalan di luar istana. Bolehkah? Cuaca sedang bagus, dan aku rindu burung dan bunga di luar sana. Hanya sebentar, Neji-kun, hanya berjalan-jalan."

Maka Neji menjawab, "Baiklah. Kau boleh berjalan-jalan. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Dan bawalah seseorang untuk menemanimu."

Sayangku, sayangku.

Hinata mengajak adik kandungnya, yang bernama Hanabi—eh? Namanya mirip denganmu, ya?—untuk berjalan-jalan di luar istana. Mereka menunggang kuda gagah menuju hutan. Saat itu matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Awan putih di langit biru. Cuaca yang benar-benar bagus. Mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat di sebuah kolam di tengah hutan. Bermain air, memetik bunga, bernyanyi. Sesaat, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Ia melihat angsa-angsa berenang kemudian mengepakkan sayap dan terbang. Ia memetik bunga dandelion, mawar, dan bunga-bunga lainnya. Ia menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dengan sang adik. Ia bermain air dan…

Hm? Kenapa, sayang? Kau ingin Ibu juga bernyanyi? Ah, baiklah. Tapi maaf, ya, suara Ibu tidak begitu bagus.

Kira-kira beginilah lagunya:

'_Lihat! Musim semi datang memikat…_

_Rusa berlari dengan kaki cepat…_

_Dekat! Kepak burung di atas hijau pekat…_

_Langit merekah…_

_Lihat warna birunya begitu menggugah…_

_Indah…_'

Ah, maaf, sayang. Ibu lupa lirik-lirik lainnya. Dan Ibu tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Suara Ibu jelek, kan?

Eh? Suara Ibu bagus? Um, terimakasih, sayang. Ibu tersanjung.

Dan… sampai dimana kita tadi?

Ya. Sang puteri sedang bermain dan bercanda dengan adiknya. Namun, sayangku, ada hal yang tidak terduga. Tiba-tiba cuaca berubah murung. Ada awan kelabu di langit. Dan tiba-tiba hujan turun. Segera, Hinata dan Hanabi kembali naik ke kuda mereka dan kembali ke istana. Tapi, sayangku, mereka tidak berhasil sampai di istana. Ada serombongan perampok berjubah hitam datang dari arah berlawanan. Terkejut, puteri dan adiknya menghentikan kuda mereka. Dan para perampok jahat itu menculik keduanya, membawa mereka semakin menjauh dari istana.

Oh, sayangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_"__Benarkah, Ibu? Mereka diculik? Lalu apa yang terjadi?__"_

_"__Sayangku. Para perampok itu membawa puteri dan adiknya pergi jauuuh… dari istana. Mereka membawanya ke sebuah desa terpencil.__"_

_"__Jadi puteri tidak bisa kembali ke istana?__"_

_"__Ya, sayangku. Mereka menguncinya di sebuah gudang tua dan membiarkan mereka kelaparan.__"_

_"__Guuh, jahat sekali! Kalau ketemu, akan kupukuli mereka satu-satu. Menyebalkan! Mereka menculik puteri dan tidak memberinya makanan!__"_

_"__Ahahaha… sayangku. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya.__"_

_"__…__"_

_"__Dan sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.__"_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, sekarang, sayangku, sang puteri dan adiknya sudah sangat kelaparan. Berhari-hari tidak makan. Tikus-tikus baik hati membawakan mereka remah-remah roti. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut. Dan mereka sudah pasrah, sayang, mereka percaya mereka bisa mati jika tetap dikunci di gudang tanpa makanan. Dan tidak ada seorangpun penduduk yang datang ke gudang itu. Karena memang, gudang itu bukanlah gudang yang penting. Gudang yang kosong. Mau berteriak meminta tolong pun mereka tidak sanggup. Tubuh mereka lemas dan mereka kelelahan.

Tapi Tuhan baik, sayangku, sangat baik.

Ketika puteri dan adiknya sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan hidup, seorang pria datang menyelamatkan mereka. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru laut yang indah. Pria itu datang ke gudang untuk mengambil peralatan berkebunnya yang tertinggal. Dan ia sungguh terkejut melihat dua orang wanita yang hampir mendekati kematian terbaring pucat di lantai berjerami gudang itu.

Pria itu membawa Hinata dan adiknya ke rumahnya, memberi mereka makan. Pria yang sangat ramah, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka sempat hidup bahagia, sayang, bersama Naruto dan keluarganya yang sangat ramah dan hangat—selayaknya _keluarga._

Dan lambat laun, sayangku, Hinata mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak?

Naruto adalah pria yang sungguh baik. Rambut pirang dan bola mata biru yang indah. Senyum penuh ceria dan semangat—hm, sangat mirip denganmu. Kebaikan hati dan kehangatan sifat yang belum pernah Hinata temukan dalam diri orang lain. Benar-benar pria yang baik. Sangat baik.

Dan Hinata menceritakan perasaannya itu pada Hanabi. Namun sang adik tidak setuju.

Katanya:

"Kak, kau seorang bangsawan. Kau puteri raja! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang putera petani rendahan? Itu mustahil, Kak!"

"Hanabi-chan, apa maksudmu? Biarpun hanya anak petani, Naruto-kun sungguh baik dan—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji-niisan?"

Ah, sayangku.

Mereka hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah menikah dengan Neji. Mereka hampir lupa bahwa Hinata sudah terikat. Dan seharusnya, bukannya malah hidup dengan tenang di sebuah desa, melupakan status kebangsawanan, mereka seharusnya kembali ke istana untuk menemui Neji. Kembali memimpin negeri.

Namun, Hinata tidak menginginkan status puteri raja itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke istana sementara hidupnya sudah bahagia bersama Naruto dan keluarganya.

"Neji-kun mungkin sudah lupa padaku, Hanabi-chan."

"_Mungkin? _Baru mungkin! Tidak berarti Neji-niisan benar-benar telah melupakan Kakak. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahanda?"

"Ayahanda akan baik-baik saja, Hanabi-chan."

"Kak…," Hanabi menatap kakaknya, terlihat begitu terluka. "Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin… aku ingin kau menemukan pria yang baik dan menikah dan hidup bahagia. Tapi—"

"Naruto-kun akan menjamin semua itu untukku."

"—tapi apakah Naruto mencintai kakak?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Ya. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mencintainya? Bagaimana jika Naruto menyukai gadis lain dan ingin menikahi gadis itu? Maka Hinatapun tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pria bermata laut itu, seberapa cintanya sang puteri kepada Naruto.

Kau pasti berharap bahwa Naruto juga mencintai sang puteri, kan, sayangku?

Ya. Ibu juga berharap.

Tapi, sayangku, kenyataan tidak berkata demikian. Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata. Ia menyukai seorang gadis yang menjadi bunga di desa itu, yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Dan cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mereka berdua menikah.

Oh, sayangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_"__Lalu, apa yang terjadi, Ibu? Apa yang terjadi setelah Naruto menikah?__"_

_"__Sang puteri sakit hati luarbiasa. Ia mengajak Hanabi pergi dari desa itu. Dan mereka berkelana. Pindah dari desa satu ke desa lainnya. Bekerja. Hidup penuh petualangan.__"_

_"__Apakah ceritanya sudah selesai, Ibu?__"_

_"__Tentu belum, sayang.__"_

_"__Jadi, apa yang terjadi dalam perjalanan sang puteri dan adiknya?__"_

_"__Mereka bertemu dengan seorang putera bangsawan yang jatuh miskin, sayangku. Putera bangsawan jahat yang langsung menculik Hinata dan membunuh Hanabi!__"_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadiannya tidak terduga.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan kaki di tengah hutan. Sambil bercanda dan bernyanyi. Sang puteri mencoba melupakan sakit hatinya. Dan ia sudah hampir berhasil saat tiba-tiba sebatang anak panah melejit dari kegelapan, langsung mengenai dada sang adik dan membunuhnya.

Sayangku, kau tidak akan menduga sebetapa mengerikannya kejadian itu.

Hanabi, bersimbah darah. Dan Hinata menjerit.

Dia menangis. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya—satu-satunya temannya. Ia menangis, memeluk tubuh adiknya yang begitu dingin. Beku. Tak lagi bernyawa. Dia menangis, meraung tentang betapa ini adalah salahnya. Pergi dari istana dan membuat mereka diculik, membuat Hanabi terbunuh…

Lalu terdengar suara.

'_Kresek. Kresek._'

Seseorang datang, menyibakkan semak-semak. Seorang pria yang tampan. Berkharisma. Tubuhnya tinggi. Rambutnya gelap sedikit berantakan. Dan dia membawa busur.

Hinata membelalakkan mata.

"Kau—! Apa kau yang telah membunuh adikku?"

Pria itu menatap sekilas tubuh Hanabi yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Menyeringai sadis, kemudian menarik lengan Hinata. "Tak kusangka aku akan membunuh seorang gadis. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau ikut denganku."

"A-apa? A-aku tidak mau!"

"Ikut. Dengan. Ku."

Pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia pria yang jahat. Ia membawa Hinata ke rumahnya, menjadikannya budak. Namun di depan penduduk lainnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah istrinya, yang ia nikahi dalam perjalanannya ke utara.

Hinata sungguh sengsara berada dalam dekapan pria jahat itu, sayangku.

Ia dipaksa bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan air hangat. Dan jika ia terlambat bangun, Sasuke akan menyiram wajahnya dengan air dingin, membuatnya memekik panik. Sasuke juga menyuruh Hinata membersihkan rumah, mencuci, mengurus semua keperluannya, berbelanja. Jika Hinata melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, ia akan mendapatkan hukumannya. Misalnya tidak diberi makan malam, tidak boleh tidur di ranjang, bahkan kadang dipukuli.

Oh, sayangku.

Kehidupannya begitu menyakitkan.

Dan seakan itu belum cukup, sayangku, masih ada berjuta kesengsaraan yang lain. Sasuke kadang menyewakannya—sebagai pembantu—ke rumah-rumah para bangsawan. Dan mereka memberi pekerjaan yang serupa, hukuman yang sama menyakitkannya. Hinata sangat menderita.

Dia kehilangan adiknya, dan sekarang dijadikan budak oleh pria jahat seperti Sasuke.

Ah, Ibu tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu, sayangku.

Berjuta hukuman kejam lainnya.

Oh, sayangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_"__Ka—kasihan sekali. Apakah puteri tetap berada di rumah Sasuke untuk selamanya, Ibu?__"_

_"__Tidak, sayang. Tuhan tidak membiarkan Hinata menderita lebih lama.__"_

_"__Benarkah? Jadi Hinata menemukan pria yang baik?__"_

_"__Ya, sayangku.__"_

_"__Siapa dia?__"_

_"__Seorang penasehat raja baik hati bernama Gaara. Pria baik itu membeli Hinata dari Sasuke dengan harga mahal, membawanya ke rumahnnya. Namun tidak menjadikannya budak.__"_

_"__Kenapa, Ibu?__"_

_"__Karena Gaara mencintai Hinata, sayangku.__"_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu datang suatu hari.

Hinata-lah yang membuka pintunya. Seorang pria yang menawan, mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan. Mengenakan pakaian mewah. Wajah yang tidak memberikan senyuman, namun tetap terlihat menghangatkan. Seorang pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Gaara, dan berkata kepada Sasuke bahwa ia menginginkan Hinata.

Mulanya Sasuke menolak. Tapi Gaara menawar dengan harga yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan Raja berikan. Maka sejak saat itu, Hinata menjadi milik Gaara.

Mereka tinggal di rumah yang bagus, hanya berdua—ah, mungkin ditambah dengan beberapa pelayan sayangku. Dan Hinata mendapatkan kembali status bangsawannya karena menikah dengan Gaara. Ia dengan mudah menjadi seorang puteri lagi, memeluk Gaara, menikmati hari demi hari penuh kebahagiaan bersama Gaara.

Tapi sebaik apapun Gaara, Hinata tidak bisa mencintainya.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya. "Apakah aku kurang baik untukmu? Apakah ada sifatku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Kurang apa aku?"

Hinata menghela nafas. Sayangku, dia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, Gaara-kun. Hanya saja… aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang kakak."

"Apa kurangnya aku?"

"Kau sempurna, Gaara-kun. Kau pria yang sangat baik. Kau bisa menemukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Kau bisa. Aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Bersamaku, hanya akan membuatmu sakit dan tidak bahagia. Kau pria yang sangat baik—tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Gaara menyerah, sayangku. Karena dia mencintai Hinata, dan dia juga merupakan pria yang sangat baik, ia mencoba untuk memahami keputusan Hinata. Menerimanya, sayangku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kembali menjelajah. Sendirian."

"Dan bertemu dengan pria brengsek seperti Sasuke lagi? Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini sampai menemukan pria yang kau cinta dan mencintaimu. Kau lebih baik bersamaku, meskipun tidak menikah denganku. Tetap disini."

Hinata mengangkat wajah. "Apakah ini keegoisan, Gaara-kun? Ataukah hanya sebentuk wujud perhatian yang tidak ingin membiarkanku terluka?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia."

Jadi, sayangku, Hinata tetap tinggal di rumah Gaara. Menunggu hingga ada seorang pria yang bersedia mencintainya dan ia cintai. Ia menunggu berbulan-bulan, sembari hidup bersama Gaara.

Dan kemudian, datanglah pria yang ia harapkan.

Oh, sayangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_"__Siapa yang datang, Ibu? Apakah ia pria yang baik? Apakah puteri bahagia bersamanya?__"_

_"__Ya. Dia pria yang sangat baik. Pria yang mencintai Hinata.__"_

_"__Dan puteri juga mencintainya?__"_

_"__Ya, sayangku. Hinata mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.__"_

_"__Siapa dia, Ibu?__"_

_"__Ssst. Tenanglah dan dengarkan cerita Ibu.__"_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, sayangku.

Dia seorang dokter hewan.

Pertemuan mereka mungkin memang ditakdirkan, hm? Pertemuan yang sangat sederhana. Salah satu kucing peliharaan Gaara sakit, dan Hinata membawanya ke dokter hewan, yang kebetulan adalah pria bernama Kiba tadi. Pria yang sangat baik. Sama baiknya dengan Gaara. Ceria dan penuh senyuman seperti Naruto. Dan seorang pecinta binatang. Sabar dan pengertian seperti Neji.

Pria yang baik, sayangku.

Surai coklatnya yang indah. Wangi hutan miliknya—khas pria pecinta binatang. Kepribadiannya yang hangat. Senyumannya yang ramah.

Dan Gaara juga merestuinya. Ia tahu Kiba lebih baik dari pria manapun yang pernah ditemui Hinata. Pria yang mencintai dan dicintai Hinata. Pria yang sangat sesuai untuk Hinata.

Maka mereka menikah.

Dan berbeda dengan pernikahannya dengan Neji yang dilangsungkan kala musim gugur, pernikahan dengan Kiba berlangsung saat musim panas. Kembang api. Matahari hangat. Dan cuaca yang sungguh ideal untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Mereka berdua hidup bahagia selama bertahun-tahun, dan memiliki seorang anak. Perempuan. Yang mereka beri nama Suzume—'burung gereja'.

Semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia, sayangku. Suzume tumbuh menjadi gadis cerdas yang manis seperti ibunya, juga ceria dan percaya diri seperti ayahnya.

Kemudian Kiba meninggal, dan Hinata sempat menangis selama berhari-hari ke depan.

Tapi ia tetap bertahan.

Ia tetap merawat puterinya, sembari mengingat Kiba. Ia tinggal di rumah Gaara, yang telah menikah dengan seorang wanita baik hati dan berkeluarga. Dia bahagia, meski kesedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh suaminya tetap tersisa.

Oh, sayangku.

Kisahnya sudah mencapai akhir. Akhirnya tiba ketika Hinata juga meninggal di kala tua, setelah Suzume menikah dan berkeluarga.

Oh, sayangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_"__Ah. Jadi… Kiba meninggal, Ibu? Dan Hinata sendirian? Dia tak bahagaia?__"_

_"__Dia bahagia, sayangku. Dia bahagia karena telah bertemu dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Dia bahagia karena memiliki Suzume di akhir hidupnya. Dia bahagianya. Sangat bahagia.__"_

_"__Tapi mereka tidak meninggal bersama—!__"_

_"__Bukankah yang terpenting mereka bersama sekarang, sayangku? Di surga. Mereka bersama.__"_

_"__…ya, Ibu.__"_

_"__Sekarang tidurlah, sayangku. Tidurlah. Hari sudah malam, dan kau tentu telah lelah. Tidurlah, sayangku. Besok malam akan kuceritakan dongeng yang baru.__"_

_"__Baik, Bu. Terimakasih.__"_

_"__Sama-sama, sayangku.__"_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh puterinya yang kini terlelap, Suzume memejamkan mata. Dihelanya nafas penuh kelegaan dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mendekap buku dongeng yang baru saja ia ceritakan pada puterinya.

Perlahan, air mata menitiknya. Mengenang sosok kedua orangtuanya yang kini tentu bahagia bersama di surga sana.

'_Aku sudah menceritakan kisah kalian pada puteriku, Ayah, Ibu. Apakah kalian bahagia?_'

'_Ya, kami bahagia._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**Jumping Cake**]**

a Naruto fanfiction by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya jadi juga~!

Aduh, duh. Maaf kalau jelek. Tiba-tiba saja kepikiran buat fanfic dengan judul **Jumping Cake **setelah dengerin adik latihan baca dongeng itu. Oh, aku belum beritahu kenapa dikasih judul **Jumping Cake**, ya? Hm, begini; anggap saja Hinata itu kue. Yang berusaha mencari piring yang ia sukai untuk menetap. Ia melompat dari satu piring ke piring lainnya untuk mencari piring yang paling cocok menjadi pendampingnya.

Ohya, ada bashing chara-nya nggak? Aku nggak begitu tahu apa itu bashing chara. Tapi kuharap di fic ini nggak ada.

Yah, yang sudah baca sampai akhir, tolong reviewnya?

**~Hyuuga EtaMita-chan.**


End file.
